The Mission
by Moonlit Shadow Dancer
Summary: When Beast Boy and Raven are given a top secret mission, they find themselves taking on a bit more than they imagined.


"The following mission, should you choose to accept it-oh, and you have to accept-is one that requires teamwork, discipline, and the utmost stealth." Robin laid a sealed file onto the table and slid it toward the two titans sitting across from him.

Raven eyed the envelope curiously, but Beast Boy snatched it off the table.

"Sweet!" he shouted. "I-I mean, sir, yes, sir!"

He saluted Robin, turned about face, and marched out the door. Raven merely shook her head and followed him out of the door way. Robin smirked as he watched the two of them walking.

"What the heck is this?!" Beast Boy floundered. "You've gotta be kidding! Man, I though we were finally gonna get something important. But this? Really?!"

He turned around, dismay written clearly across his features. Raven lifted an eyebrow and snatched the paper out of his hand.

"You have got to be joking," she narrowed her eyes. "A grocery list?"

Three bowls of cereal, two hologram rings, and a potty break later, Beast Boy and Raven were tackling the excessively long list of groceries Robin had written up.

"He shoots," Beast Boy aimed the loaf of bread at the basket. "He scores! And the crowd goes wild!"  
He faked the sounds of a cheering crowd and did a little dance. Raven had a ghost of a smile on her face, and her eyes lit up in amusement. She quickly shut down that expression and replaced it with annoyance.  
"Come on, Beast Boy," she scolded. "We don't have time for games."

"Whatever Rae. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention," Beast Boy insisted. Raven rolled her eyes, "You mean with a look of derision?"  
"You act like you hate me, but face it, Rae" he folded his arms across his chest. "You totally dig me."

"We don't have time for this," she growled, hiding her growing blush by pacing down the aisle.

"Aren't canned foods that way?"  
"I thought we could split up," she lied. "Cover more ground."

"What? Wait up, Rae," Beast Boy sounded hurt, but she didn't slow her pace. In fact, she tried to walk faster. Beast Boy bounded in front of the shopping cart and held it in place. After he caught up he easily feel into step beside her.

"Do you not understand the concept of 'splitting up'?"  
Beast Boy's hand flew up dramatically to his mouth and he said, rather loudly, "Spit up? But, honey! I thought what we had was special!"  
Raven's cheeks burned when he lifted her hands in his and pulled them close to his lips. A few shoppers overheard the conversation and did their best not to seem like they were eavesdropping. Raven yanked her hands away and slapped his arm. If it's a show Beast Boy wants, it's a show he's gonna get. The performance of a lifetime.

(A/N: I'm gonna start by apologizing, because I have absolutely no idea how I came up with this insane idea. But hey, I had an idea, and I ran with it. I could honestly see the following happening though, like it would be hilarious if one day Raven just snapped and BOOM! Comedy Central material, Baby! ;) Okay, I'm done. Proceed.)

"Special?" she shouted. "Is that what you've been telling all those tramps?"  
Beast Boy looked stunned. He glanced nervously at the nearby people.

"What are you-"

"Let me finish," she snapped. "I've seen them coming and going at all hours. Did you ever stop to think about how it would affect our unborn child?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he fumbled over his words, "I-I…what do…I mean, what are you ta-"

"Oh, come on, Garfield," she flailed her arms and gestured to her stomach. "Did you think I was just getting fat?"  
"Rae, what are you-"

"We are splitting up and that's final," she huffed and pushed the cart in the opposite direction, leaving a rather stunned Beast Boy gaping after her. Once he snapped out of it, he realized he was still being watched, or rather getting dirty looks, by the shoppers that had overhear the conversation.

"We were, uh," he scratched his head. "Rehearsing for a play. It's about a, um, Manhattan woman and her business husband. Rae's really gonna blow hem all away with an act like that. Totally believable, don't ya think?"  
The shoppers nodded and laughed awkwardly.

"Whew," he breathed. "Now to find Raven…"

After walking by a few junk food aisles, which he knew she would never enter, he finally found Raven in the tea & coffee section.

"Raven!" he shouted. She glanced at him but continued reading the nutrition facts on the box of Earl Grey tea.

"What the heck was all that about?"

"What do you think?" she asked, passive-aggressively.

Beast Boy suddenly became very interested with the black and white checkered tiles.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just…We never hang out, ya know? I wanted you to lighten up a bit. Have some fun."  
Raven looked up from the box she had in her hand. Beast Boy smiled, though it looked like it pained him.  
"Grocery trips aren't fun," she said, tossing the box into the cart.

"I know," he agreed. "I-I just though…Maybe if I made this trip fun…You might…I don't know. Wanna hang out more."  
He rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. He half expected her to laugh in his face. The other half expected her to slap him. When he saw her hand coming toward him, he closed his eyes and prepared for the latter. TO his surprise she didn't slap him. She slipped her arm through his and guided him down the aisle and toward the check out lanes.

"All you had to do was ask," she hugged his arm tighter, causing him to blush furiously.

"Did you find everything you needed?" the cashier smiled at the couple.

"Totally," Beast Boy smirked, casting a glance to Raven, who smiled in return.


End file.
